


Snapshots

by Macx



Series: Balance [13]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests, these are longer or shorter ficlets, all together in one big file. They're from all over the Balance series, little moments in time. They span a time from before Balance to after Hel(l).<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

 

 

I. Body and Soul

Dark pulled a feather and concentrated. He felt his magic flow, concentrate in the single object he held between his thumb and forefinger. It glowed an eerie purple, leeching power out of his body and that of his host.

The Hajar moved, yellow eyes narrowing as it took in Dark, then the wide maw opened and it bellowed a challenge.

Across the distance of the yard Krad had copied Dark's move, now holding a purely white feather that began to glow golden as he, too, pulled energy out of his host. His large wings were open, spread out behind the tall, slender form, and Dark mirrored the move. His own wings were pitch black, a total opposite to his lover's silvery whiteness.

Magic gathered.

Magic whipped and crackled around them.

The Hajar roared another challenge and suddenly lashed out at Dark, the tentacles at each side of its twisted form hissing toward the kaitou. There was a resounding crack as they connected with the shield around him and Dark smiled in satisfaction. He staggered only a little.

~Brute force~ he tsked.

~He's strong~ Daisuke warned, watching the beginning battle from the back of Dark's mind.

~Yeah, but he's got no brain. All we have to do is keep him in place and let your Mom and Daikii work the trick. Easy~

Flinging the feather at the opponent, watching Krad do the same, he launched himself out of the way of a new attack that split the ground where he had stood. The feathers connected with the massive creature – and dissolved. The Hajar screamed in rage and pain and whirled around, lashing out at his winged attackers. Dark evaded easily and Krad had no problems either.

~Any minute now...~ he murmured, waiting for his magical stun spell to work.

It didn't.

If at all, the Hajar was even more angry and it demonstrated that anger by concentrating its full fury on Krad.

"No!" Dark screamed as the white-winged demon was clipped and tumbled out of control.

Krad caught himself, but barely in time as the Hajar lumbered after him, snapping at the demon.

~Why isn't he affected?~ Daisuke cried in horror as Dark flung several more feathers at the creature.

It bellowed and let up on Krad, lunging at the black-winged attacker.

~It's slower than before, but it should be out cold!~ Dark yelled.

~You need a stronger blast!~

The kaitou stared at his Tamer, at the representation of the one being whose safety went above everything else.

~Daisuke, I can't draw more!~

The Hajar attacked, he evaded.

~You can and you once did so already. Do it, Dark!~

~But... Dai...~

~It's the only chance we have!~

Dark gained height to evade the lashing tentacles and suddenly found Krad by his side. The golden eyes held a serious expression.

"I suspect our hosts had the same idea," he remarked, glancing down at the raging beast.

"Yeah," Dark murmured.

He felt Daisuke's reassuring presence and while it was true that he had pulled a lot of energy from his Tamer before, he knew they needed quite a bit more now.

~Dark... do it...~

"You both ready?" he asked out aloud, looking at his counter part.

Krad nodded, face set. He pulled a feather; Dark did the same.

"Let's catch the beast," the demon only said levelly.

And they went into battle.  
   
 

Dark knew he was pulling energy at a rate that was above and beyond what he had ever done to any of his hosts before. Granted, Daisuke had been the first and only host he had truly depleted once before, fighting against that thing that had reawakened them after he and Krad had been banished into the Black Wings once more. Back then he had catapulted Daisuke into unconsciousness.

Now...

Now he was pulling more and more, trying to ignore the warning signs of his host's deteriorating state. Daisuke was a lot stronger than the fourteen year old boy he had been when they had first met. He was older now, more resilient, and he had been in battle with Dark time and again. Their relationship had basically been strengthened throughout those fights and their time together. They had grown, become more...

... and Dark was taking everything of that increased strength. Every little kernel of life energy he could find. Everything Daisuke could give. And even more than that.

A scream of pain echoed through the mind plane and Dark winced, trying to tune out the sounds of suffering. It was hard to do so because Daisuke's whimpers and cries were stabbing at his heart. He was killing his host to banish the most dangerous piece of art ever to cross their path.

The Hajar was by now almost frozen in place, almost immobile, but still dangerous. One false step and it might break free. Across the yard Dark could sense Krad. He was flooding the Hajar with massive magical energy nets, mirroring Dark's own output.

Soon...

Just a little bit longer...

And with a final grunt the Hajar succumbed.

Nothing moved.

No one breathed.

Dark felt Emiko's chant, Daikii's presence in the background, but he didn't dare twitch a muscle. Eyes closed, wings curled like a shield, concentrating only one sustaining the immobilization of their foe, he could have been a statue.

~Hold on, Dai. Just a little bit longer~ he whispered... pleaded... begged.

His host was wavering, moaning softly as more and more knives sliced at his very soul to find more energy.

~Dai...~

And then Emiko's chant stopped. Silence settled.

Magic settled.

Magic evaporated with a rush.

Dark was momentarily blinded, then his senses registered the fading presence of his host and friend.

~Daisuke!~

He lunged for the soul of his Tamer, grabbed it, wrapped himself around the weakly flickering light – and the world stopped to exist.

° ° °

The world's existence snapped back into place from one second to the next. There was no period of murky dizziness, of wondering who he was, where he was and what had happened.

Krad knew exactly who he was, knew where he was, and he knew what had happened. The only question was...

 _::Satoshi?::_

There was no answer and he cast an almost panicked look around for his host. There, in the distance, the amber light of his mind and soul pulsed. It looked weak, more a pale orange than a strong amber.

 _::Satoshi!::_

There was no reaction and he moved in closer, careful as not to hurt him, but Krad sensed no pulses, just the depth of unconsciousness. He checked Satoshi's condition and flinched away in horror. What he saw was the weakest of threads only, a barely conscious effort to cling to life. While there were no physical wounds, Satoshi's soul had been almost dried up from his leeching, from the magic he had wielded, and the young man had fled into the darkness where nothing could hurt to escape the torture of the searing magic his symbiote had wielded.

 _::Sato::_ Krad moaned helplessly and curled around the weak spark. ::Forgive me::

He enveloped his host tightly, held on and stroked, caressed and spoke softly to the weak presence. It was all he could do at the moment.

° ° °

Krad didn't know how much time had passed, but he became aware of another presence. It was familiar, warm and radiated energy. He turned, still holding the resting Satoshi protectively, and almost cried out in relief to see that it was Dark. His other half was reaching out for him and Krad did the same, stretching himself thin to keep in contact with Satoshi.

There was a subtle shift, then he was in the mind-realm both entities shared.

Dark looked bad. Pale, beat, hair hanging limply, the slender frame thinner than Krad remembered. The demon knew he probably looked the same and he felt like it, too. Dark was sitting on the ground, holding someone in his arms, and Krad discovered that it was Daisuke. The young man looked haggard, with dark shadows like bruises under his eyes, cheeks hollow, the hair messy and unkempt. His brown eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping.

"Dark?" he whispered.

Violet eyes, tired, displaying exhaustion, met his dull golden ones, and a smile stole across the pale lips of the kaitou.

"Hey. You and Satoshi okay?"

Krad's eyes followed the hands gently caressing the sleeping Niwa and he nodded automatically.

"It'll take a while for them to recover," the other went on, almost like talking to himself. "I drew so much. Almost too much. He trusted me, Krad. He trusted me to keep him alive and I tried. I tried so hard not to deplete him but the Hajar was so strong..."

Krad sank to his knees beside his distraught mirror image. Large, violet eyes gazed at him, despair and such bone-deep weariness reflected in there that Krad could only stare.

"I did the same," he murmured.

He was still aware of Satoshi, but he was so far away and instinct told him to be with his host. The same instinct let him act as he, instead of leaving, simply pulled Satoshi to him until he had him in his arms like Dark had Daisuke. Pale as a sheet, looking so vulnerable and thin, the dark blond hair streaked with sweat... so unlike the vibrant soul he had finally gotten to know ever since his return.

"They're safe," Dark whispered, huddling closer to the demon and Krad let him, needing the reassurance of the kaitou alive and as well as could be.

"Yes," Krad answered softly. "They are."

They simply sat together, resting, regenerating, as their hosts slept unaware of the union of soul minds inside a shared realm.

Dark nodded off after a while, still curled protectively close to Daisuke, and Krad followed him soon, holding the same position. Neither was able to defend the two humans if there was a serious attack, but they would try, and die if they had to to insure that both men lived.

° ° °

Satoshi opened his eyes to the sight of his guardian angel curled up around him. White feathers were everywhere. Soft and warm and like silk against his skin. They folded him into a cocoon of safety, alive and filled with protective magic.

He smiled a little to himself, feeling the slender form of Krad molded against his own body. Strong arms held him, unwilling to let go, and he sank into that safety net.

Everything was alright.

The battle was over and he just knew they had won.

"Sato?"

It was a soft whisper of a gentle tenor against his ear.

"'M okay," he mumbled, not strong enough for more. "Just tired."

"Then sleep. I've got you."

Satoshi closed his eyes, trusting his demon implicitly. Yes, Krad got him. For good, for keeps, and he felt the same about the symbiote.

* * *

II. Need

It had been a while since he had come here, but not much had changed. Daisuke looked around the large, granite hall of the Art Museum and smiled to himself. He had been here countless times before, even as a kid. Back then he had mostly climbed in through skylights or another secret entrance way, had stolen art or sealed it, and been off into the night. Well, Dark had. He had been just the vessel.

~You were always more than just a vessel~ a soft voice told him firmly.

~I know~ he answered, smiling more at Dark's voice in his head.

~I never saw you as a tool~ the kaitou added.

Daisuke turned to the warm presence inside him and brushed over it. ~I never thought you did, Dark. I saw you as my friend, not a burden. You still are~

Dark's soul seemed to flow all around him, embracing him.

~And now we're entering these holy halls through the main entrance for the first time~ Daisuke added, grinning. ~Must be a novelty for you~

~A lot has been novel lately~ was the reply.

Daisuke chuckled and walked past some smaller art prints toward the section where the really good stuff was hidden. The exhibitions were fun, but he was aiming for a back room where he would find something that made not only a thief's heart miss a beat. Daisuke was an art student, on his way to his doctorate, and he had finally been granted access to one of the rarest pieces in a collection that had still no opening date so far. It was a matter of security and the city was currently working on how to insure the valuable items wouldn't be stolen.

~Who do they think would go after that stuff aside from me?~ Dark asked as they passed through the hall and entered the heart of the museum through an 'employees only' door.

~You're no longer around, so I guess they're thinking normal thieves now~ Daisuke replied.

~Well, I am around~

~Not to steal~

~No, just to be bored to death~ Dark complained.

~Krad not keeping you occupied?~ his host teased.

Dark snorted and a warm wave sloshed round Daisuke's mind, making him grin. Ever since Dark and Krad had finally resolved their problems and had become an item, things were getting interesting.

~Which reminds me... why are you here with me and not with Krad?~ he asked.

~Because he and Sato are doing something or other in the library~

~Something or other? Now that sounds like they're making out behind a shelf~

Dark poked him gently. ~You'd be the first to object to that~

~What makes you think I'm not interested in a threesome?~

~Niwa Daisuke! I'm shocked!~ the kaitou laughed.

Daisuke flashed his ID card to one of the guards and the man nodded.

~You're easily shocked nowadays~ he remarked.

Dark chuckled. ~Naw. Getting used to you being such a pervert all of a sudden~

~I learned from the best~

Dark chuckled. ~I knew I could teach you something~

Daisuke nodded to himself as he walked down the halls. ~You taught me a lot, my friend~

The kaitou radiated a question, slightly confused.

~You taught me confidence, Dark. You taught me to challenge myself, to become more than I was~ Daisuke gazed into a display case, meeting his eyes, looking at himself and at his demon at the same time. ~You taught me to grow up~

There was a long silence and Daisuke felt the presence of Dark shift a little. ~You grew up just fine on your own~ the thief finally muttered.

~Never doubt that you didn't have an impact. You did. I was shy, Dark. I was easily embarrassed. I was clumsy~

A snort was added from within him. ~You were never clumsy!~

Daisuke grinned and continued his way. ~Oh, I was. I could master all obstacles constructed by Mom and grandpa, but outside... I was all left hands and gracelessness. And just talking to girls had me go beet red. Not to mention facing any kind of challenge. You changed that. You were a nuisance, I was annoyed more times than not... but you changed me, Dark. Without you... I probably wouldn't be here today, wouldn't live this life~

Dark was quiet again. ~You would have gotten there eventually~ he finally murmured. ~I just... kicked you a lot~

He reached for his symbiote and smiled. ~Thank you for that, Dark~

~You said I was a nuisance~ There was a little of the old outrage there.

~You were~

~Really?~

~Really~

~Oh~

~And a challenge. And I missed you when you were gone~

Daisuke leaned against a window, gazing outside. Dark flowed closer, hesitating.

~You were a part of me, Dark. As much as I hated having to share my body in the beginning, you were my best friend~ Daisuke whispered. ~I knew you would disappear when I finally realized who I loved, but I didn't really want to think about it later on. I didn't want you to leave. And when you did... it was forever. I didn't even have the hope of meeting you again... in a child of mine...a son... You just sacrificed yourself and left me alone~

~Dai, I never... at the time it had to be done~ Dark answered roughly.

~I know~

~We all would have died~

~I know~

There was a tingle as the separation happened and from one moment to the next Daisuke was held in a gentle but strong hold, black wings closing around him like a protective cocoon. Dark's head rested against his shoulder and he felt the magical being tremble a little.

"You were more than just another host for me, too, Dai. You were the first where I wished it didn't have to end. Sure, I was annoyed at you, but I was annoyed with all you Niwas. Your grandfather was just as clumsy in his love life. It took him a lot longer than you. But I liked you a lot, Daisuke. A lot. You were special.”

Daisuke inhaled deeply. Yes, he had been different. He had stopped the hating. He had wanted Satoshi as a friend, not an enemy. And he had done his best to keep them both alive, to save Satoshi.

He had fought the final battle with Dark and for Dark.

"I missed you, too,” Dark whispered, hugging him tightly. "I was terrified when Hel woke us, when she ripped us apart. I was scared to death for Krad and myself. And then you came, and I was scared for you. You just walked in there, ready to die instead of leaving.”

"I couldn't leave,” Daisuke said softly. "I couldn't leave you again, sacrificing yourself...”

Dark pressed a kiss against the warm neck. "I owe you more than I can ever repay, Niwa Daisuke.”

The young man smiled gently. "There is nothing to repay, Dark. Just stay...”

"I will.”

The feathers were warm and silky and soft, and they were filled with magic and life. Daisuke reached out, stroking over them in a simple caress. No longer Whizz but a true part of Dark. The demon had grown strong enough to have the energy to spare; he didn't need a substitute.

Daisuke smiled involuntarily at the thought of their future together. All four of them.

"Thank you,” he whispered.

Dark just rested against him, his wings encasing him. "Mushy,” he mumbled.

"Yeah.”

But neither man moved.

After a while the kaitou loosened his embrace and when Daisuke didn't protest, he merged back into his host. Daisuke briefly closed his eyes, then pushed away from the window and finally walked into the examination room where the documents and art he was looking for were located.

The moment Dark saw the art, he whistled appreciatively, grinning.

~We're not here to steal~ Daisuke chastised good-humoredly.

~Just looking~ Dark sang.

His host chuckled as he logged into the computer to begin his work.

* * *  
III. Strength

"Have you seen Krad?" Dark asked.

"Nope,” Daisuke shook his head "Why? You're missing him already?”

"He wanted to meet me here, said something about a surprise. I have no idea..."

The distinctive sound of a motor bike  cut through his sentence, and then the machine appeared in the drive way, the driver stopping the thing just centimeters from Dark's feet. Turning the heavy machine off, the driver finally took off his helmet, shook his long blond hair...

Dark stared.

Daisuke grinned.

Dark swallowed.

Sitting on the chopper, clad all in tight black leather – pants, jacket, gloves – and wearing a shit-eating grin was – Krad.

And the leather was very tight.

Krad reached behind him and offered Dark the second helmet he had brought along.

Dark blinked.

"My, my, don't tell me the great kaitou Dark has lost his touch? Where's your sense of adventure, Dark Mousy?”

Dark growled and took the helmet.

"I'll show you adventure, Kraddy. How do you know how to drive a bike?”

"Satoshi does.”

Well, that explained it. Somehow they both took in the knowledge of their hosts, what had been an advantage in the past, especially for Dark. How else could he have been able to continue his profession after being out of the job for forty years – and having no idea how to handle a computer? But because his host had known, Dark had known.

Swinging a leg over the big machine Dark sat down behind Krad, putting on the helmet.

"Now, hold on tight, Mousy,” Krad teased, taking his hands and wrapping his arms around his waist, before he leaned forward and kicked the big machine into gear.

The powerful engine roared and Dark felt the strong vibrations pulse through his body.

"What the hell are you planning?”

"A hell of a ride .. "

And then they were off.

* * *

Almost an hour later Krad left the road and turned the bike into a little path that lead into the forest. Dark wondered where this was going to head when even the path seemed to vanish – but then forest opened up before them and Dark held his breath at the sight of a wonderful little clearing, complete with a small lake, hidden at one side through the forest, at the other by the mountains.

The sun streamed through the leaves, making the water glitter when a small breeze moved its surface. Krad carefully steered the bike to a tree and brought it to a halt.

"Wow, this is ... how did you find this?”

"Flew over it some time ago and wanted to show it to you ever since. It's no private property so we're not breaking the law here, and it's private enough to have a little fun and relax. Flying here would be much faster, but less ... "

"Romantic?”

"Yeah, that too.”

Krad's voice held a husky undertone and when Dark turned from the breathtaking sight of the lake another one caught his eyes, even more so. Krad had opened his leather jacket, revealing the smooth skin of his upper body – and nothing else. The first button of his tight leather pants was unfastened and from the sight of it he didn't even...

Dark had to swallow at the sudden dryness of his throat.

"Krad?”

The demon just smiled and stalked closer, golden eyes glowing with a hunger Dark knew oh so well. And then he felt himself pushed against the tree, the firm body of his lover pressing into his, melting into his, hands roaming over his chest and lips claiming his in a both hungry and sensual kiss the literally took his breath away and turned his knees into jelly.

A knee pushed between his thighs, parting them, providing more access for the searching hands which had already slipped under his shirt and were currently ghosting over his bare skin, leaving him gasping and shuddering under the sensual assault. Dark moaned and writhed, but he went with the flow – there was little he could do when his lover was in this special mood, except for making him stop entirely. His lover would never hurt him, but something had triggered Krad, and this was his way to confirm life, his way to show he needed Dark, needed his closeness in a way he couldn't either understand or verbalize.

Besides, it was damn hot...

Dark let himself slide down the tree into the sun warmed grass beneath it, moaning into the mouth that never left his as Krad followed his motion, coming to kneel between his legs eventually. His shirt was slid up and over his head and Krad gently bit into one earlobe, fingertips running over his chest making him squirm and moan. The in comparison to Krad's hands rather rough leather scraping over his bare skin and nipples caused an unexpected jolt of pleasure and only his lover's weight kept him down – that and the fact that his shirt had wrapped itself around his wrists, effectively trapping his arms behind his back now... a slight scratch of fingernails over his chest..  
.  
Painful...

Cutting into his flesh...

Laughter at his screams...

Alone.

"Krad... no, stop..."

He felt the weight on is body shift, gentle hands running over his arms, freeing him from the tangling shirt.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry..."

Each word was emphasized with a soft caress and a kiss, fingers stroking his hair, golden eyes, lust swept away by worry, searching his.

"You can't stand this any more than I do, I'm sorry, Dark, koibito, I'm sorry. I should've thought about it, forgive me..."

Dark wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him close, clinging to him. "'S okay. You didn't remember. Neither did I. Sorry, Krad. So sorry.”

More kisses peppered his skin. "Never apologize for this, Dark. Never. I understand only too well what you're going through.”

Golden eyes, filled with so many emotions, met Dark's. This time the kiss met his lips and Dark opened up under him, held on tight, kissed back with abandon.

"I love you,” Dark murmured. "I want to be with you.”

"So do I. And we can be – without bonds.”

Krad pushed the shirt away and stroked over the warm skin of his lover. Dark smiled and nipped at his chin in a playful manner.

They sank into the grass once more. Krad would never hurt him, Dark thought. Never. Not any more.

That time was gone.

History.

* * *

IV. Touch

Krad leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dark's, almost hesitant and shy, but oh so sweet. Dark tried not to let his need show as he left control to Krad, let him decide how far this would go. When the demon gently touched his lips with his tongue, Dark opened up with a noise of appreciation, inviting him inside. The kiss was a little clumsy, but Krad was getting the hang of it. He licked and nipped, tasting his other half, his lover, and Dark drew him gently closer.

Contact became deeper, loving, experimental, and Dark found he appreciated his lover's quick study and willingness. Strong hands caressed him almost questioningly, and when he didn't do anything to discourage the contact, Krad became bolder.

And damn, he was very bold.

When they separated, Dark was breathing hard, looking into the softly glowing eyes, and he had to smile.

"Liked that, hm?"

Krad just captured his lips again, this time much more demanding, literally taking his breath away. Dark just went with the flow, sinking back, pulling the other with him, enjoying the warm weight on him.

He gazed into the golden eyes, so inhuman in their appearance, but so warm and filled with need. Krad's appearance, while angelic, held a lot of demonic traits, and the feline eyes were part of it. A slit pupil, surrounded by the chrome metal iris, so unlike any human eye. Dark, while sharing the strange eye color trait, had no feline eyes.

The kaitou reached up and caressed the smooth skin, marvelling at the warm and tender feelings racing through him.

"Love you," he whispered.

Krad's expression was one of wonder and reflected emotions. Gone was the insanity, the madness, the jealousy and rage. In their place was nothing but positive emotions. Love was the most prominent. Love for him, love for his host.

Their lips met, Krad quickly deepening the contact with an enthusiasm that literally took Dark's breath away.

*

They lay together, the balmy evening making it a perfect moment in time. Dark had a hand underneath Krad's loose sweater, caressing warm skin without trying to arouse. His head was resting on his lover's chest, listening to each breath, each heartbeat. It was so soothing, so reassuring, so wonderfully peaceful. Gentle fingers carded through his hair and stroked across it. Dark almost purred with delight.

Three hundred years wasted trying to blast each other into smithereens, he mused. Three hundred god-damned years.

This is what had been before. This had been their existence before the fateful day the sealing of the Black Wings had gone wrong. Two souls inside one art work, existing, co-existing, gently touching each other. Aware and conscious of the other's warmth and presence. The sealing had torn them apart. It had hurt them right down to their core, twisting and cutting into them until one was without the other.

Dark closed his eyes at the phantom pain he felt from that day. He couldn't clearly remember it, only his existence henceforth. He had been with the Niwas and his other half with the Hikari. They both had suffered, but Krad had gone through a lot worse than him.

Three hundred years, he thought again. Coupled together with one insistent Daisuke and his friendship with Satoshi. They had fought a bitter fight, had lost and hurt and felt the pain of before, but in the end, after so much time and so many trials, they were together again.

Healing.

He snuggled deeper into the presence of his lover.

And it felt so much better than trying to kill each other. So very much better.

* * *  
V. Acceptance

It had been an accident. The discovery had been made by chance and Emiko had had little time to really comprehend what she was seeing. For a whole five seconds she had stood there, frozen, eyes on the event taking place in front of her, and nothing else had passed through her mind.

Now, an hour later, curled up on the couch of her home, a cup of tea in her hands, she was trying to understand.

It had been an innocent picture. Her son and his best friend. A young man she had come to accept as more than the vessel of Krad, their enemy. Satoshi had taken back his old name, his family name. He was a true Hikari, had shed the false identity of the Hiwatari, but he was a far cry from the dark figure, the evil, she had always believed the Hikari had been. Satoshi had been a pawn in this ancient game of cat and mouse, of light against dark, and he had suffered like all of them.

Now, with nineteen, he was a handsome young man. He had let his hair grow out, mostly bound back in a pony tail. The glasses were gone, the blue eyes filled with life, and he had accepted that the Niwas were his family now. With the death of his step-father he had become an orphan and while he had money to burn, his soul had been a lonely one. Emiko's mother instincts had taken over and she had more or less adopted the boy.

He and her son Daisuke had been best friends ever since.

Well, their friendship had started before that, actually. Against her strong advice, Daisuke had befriended the young Hikari heir, and because of that friendship they had survived so much.

And now...

Her hands clenched around the tea cup.

It couldn't be.

But it was.

The scene replayed over and over again.

Satoshi's hand gently touching Daisuke's hip, a tender expression in his eyes, mirrored by her son's. Their lips brushing against each other, Daisuke's fingers carding through the dark blond strands.

Just a moment.

Just a fleeting moment and the truth had been shown to her.

"Emiko?”

Startled out of her thoughts she nearly spilled her tea. She looked up and into the smiling face of her husband. Kosuke gave her a quizzical look and she dried a few drops of tea off her hands.

"What's wrong?” he asked.

"Nothing. What gives you the idea there's something wrong?” Emiko asked.

He tilted his head and those infinitely dark eyes took on a thoughtful expression. Kosuke had this aura around him, this calmness, this gentleness, coupled with a spiritual depth that had attracted Emiko to the young man so many years ago. She had simply known that this was her future husband, the father of her son, that he would give her an heir for Dark.

She sighed.

Kosuke settled down beside her and waited.

"I ran into Daisuke and Satoshi this morning,” Emiko finally started.

They had picked up a few things that Emiko had still stored here after Daisuke had moved out, rooming in with his best friend. Now it seemed like one big lie to her. Friend... as if!

"I saw them. Kosuke...  they kissed.”

There was no loud reaction from her husband. Actually, there wasn't more than a little smile and an eyebrow rising.

"I know,” he finally said calmly.

"What?!”

The tea spilled again, lukewarm against her skin, and she almost slammed the mug onto the table.

"You know?!”

"Yes, Emiko, I do.”

"Since when? And why didn't you tell me?!” Outrage and anger entered her tone of voice.

"Because it wasn't my place to tell you. Daisuke knows about me knowing, and he asked me to let him tell you. Emiko... it's nothing bad.”

"He and Riku were together!” she argued.

"They were. Riku split up with him.”

"So now he takes Satoshi?” she demanded.

Kosuke shook his head, his expression never changing. "They found together, Emiko. They are happy.” He gave her a quizzical look. "Does it bother you that Satoshi is a Hikari?”

"No, but he is a man!”

Another shake of the head. "It doesn't matter.”

"It matters to me!”

"Because there won't be any grand-children?” a new voice entered the argument.

Emiko's eyes flashed onto her son and she felt her stomach clench. Daisuke stood in the frame of the door, gazing at her, face expressionless.

"Well, there won't,” he went on. "And it's not like I have an obligation to have any. Dark is gone. Krad is gone. Satoshi and I are finally free of the family curse. I'm sorry you think it's wrong, Mom, but it's my decision. I love him. I finally made the right choice.”

With that he turned and walked away, leaving a very stunned mother behind. She felt Kosuke's gentle, calming touch and finally drew herself out of her shock.

"Dai?” she whispered.

"Emiko, it's his choice,” Kosuke repeated their son's words.

"But...”

"Take your time to think about it.”

She swallowed, her thoughts whirling. Her son loved another man, loved Hikari Satoshi. She knew Satoshi, had seen him grow up for the last five years, but the very thought of them as a couple...

Emiko rose from the couch and left the living room, walking out into the garden that was overlooking the sea.

She needed time.

A lot.

* * *

Emiko wasn't stupid. She was an intelligent, modern woman who had raised a son mostly on her own, had prepared him for his life as a host to the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy. She had done her best to insure that Dark would continue his work. She had learned magic and had studied ancient texts. Nothing could have prepared her for the revelation that her son liked men, would one day become a partner to a Hikari.

But Satoshi wasn't the problem.

Even if he suddenly kept evading her. It wasn't immediately noticeable for her, until the day she decided to talk to Daisuke. She wanted to let him know that she was okay with his decision, that she wanted him to be happy, and if that meant Satoshi, then she could accept it. She wasn't prejudiced, just shocked.

When the door opened, it was her son. Daisuke gave her a careful smile and she felt slightly pained because of it. She had never wanted to cause him pain.

"Hello, Daisuke,” Emiko said softly.

"Mom...”

"Can I come in?”

"Uh, sure.”

She had been here before, had seen the townhouse, and she had been delighted to know that Satoshi would share it with Daisuke while they were both studying. Well, Satoshi was already on his way to a doctorate. He was one of the brightest minds in his faculty and had just started a second study course. Emiko was always astounded by how much was hidden behind those even blue eyes.

"You want something to drink?” Daisuke offered.

"Water will be fine.”

With a glass in hand she finally sat on one of the couch chairs, looking at her son. Unruly brown hair, so much like his father's, hung into his eyes, and the light brown eyes watched her warily.

Emiko sighed softly.

"Daisuke... I don't want you to think that I disapprove of your choice. I never would. I was just a bit... shocked. You didn't tell me and your father knew already... I was disappointed.”

"I didn't know how,” was the quiet reply. "Sorry.”

"How long?” Emiko wanted to know.

"Three months.”

And she had never seen a hint. Both had been at the Niwa home often enough, but she had never seen a sign... just the little slip, the innocent kiss.

"I wanted to tell you, Mom. Really. It just wasn't as easy as Riku...”

"Because it's Satoshi?”

A shrug.

"Or because he's a man?”

"Kinda both.”

"But you love him?” Emiko asked softly.

"Yes.”

She nodded, smiling. "I think that's all that counts. Love is a precious thing, Dai.”

Those brown eyes were filled with emotions, soft emotions, and she knew her son felt a lot for the other. He had fought for Satoshi when they had been just children, and he had kept him alive, had made him want to live. Now he loved him, and she had no doubt that Satoshi loved him in turn.

"Thanks,” he whispered.

There was the sound of the door closing and Daisuke automatically smiled. Emiko turned and met the even blue gaze of the young man she had just thought about. Those eyes suddenly hardened, grew more distant, and Satoshi seemed to stiffen.

"Sato...” Daisuke began.

Satoshi was visibly fighting with himself not to just turn away.

Emiko rose. "Satoshi?”

"Emiko,” he said almost formally.

"It's okay,” Daisuke interjected.

There was a flash of doubt that was gone as quickly as it had come.

"I didn't come here to disapprove,” Emiko explained. "I'm fine with your relationship. You love Daisuke and it's enough for me.”

The doubt was there again and Emiko wanted to just hug him. This was the old, suspicious Satoshi coming to the forefront, the boy who had been psychologically mistreated by his step-father, who had to learn to trust.

"You're already part of the family,” she added, smiling.

"It's not the same,” he argued.

"It is. Satoshi, nothing will change. Daisuke is my son and you are both his best friend and now his partner.” Emiko came carefully closer. "I'm happy for you.”

"Are you?” he whispered.

She nodded. "I am.”

Satoshi swallowed, tension draining slowly from the slender frame. Daisuke stepped toward him and touched him gently, rubbing a hand over his arm. Emiko watched the gesture and nodded to herself.

Yes, she might have to get used to a few changes now, but she didn't mind. Not really. Kosuke was right. Love was a precious thing and her son meant the world to her. Satoshi made him happy, had always been on Daisuke's mind, even as a child when no erotic thoughts had entered that friendship, and something told her that those two would be very good for each other.

"Satoshi?” she queried softly.

He gazed at her as if trying to read her thoughts. Finally he nodded. "Thank you.”

Emiko shook her head. "No. Thank you, Hikari Satoshi.”

He twitched a little smile.

"I should go. Daisuke, Satoshi, I'd love to see you for dinner next weekend, if that's okay?”

Daisuke nodded automatically, then shot his lover a look. Satoshi just mirrored the nod.

"It will be,” he replied.

"Good.”

Emiko left not much later, feeling a lot better.

*

Daisuke wrapped an arm around the narrow waist of his lover and felt Satoshi lean into him after a second of hesitation. The blond rested his head in the crook of Daisuke's neck, his breath brushing over the sensitive skin.

"'s okay,” Daisuke murmured, rubbing over Satoshi's back in a soothing manner.

"It nearly wasn't.”

"Mom isn't like that.”

"You couldn't know that. She might have... done something.”

Daisuke pushed away and looked into the blue eyes. "Sato, she wouldn't do anything,” he repeated insistently. "And she accepted it.”

Satoshi nodded, but the tension of before had left its marks. Daisuke knew that there were families who had broken apart over something like this, but he had never believed his own might be one of them.

He leaned forward and brought their lips together, kissing his lover, and he felt Satoshi's hands slide over his sides in a loving caress.

"It's okay,” he whispered when they parted. "Everything's okay. Dad knows already and I think Daikii couldn't care less. The curse is gone. There are no more obligations.”

"And if there were?” came the quiet question.

Daisuke shrugged. "Screw it. I won't push the best thing in my life away because of some ridiculous notion to have male heirs. I think Dark could have used a break, too.”

A flicker of sadness coursed through him at the mention of his friend and demon. Daisuke was happy that Dark had finally found peace, had been reunited within the Black Wings with his other half, but sometimes, in the lonely hours at night, he still missed him. Dark had been a large part of his life, even if only for two years.

Satoshi pulled him back into his embrace, nuzzling him gently. "I guess so.”

Daisuke tightened his hold, holding on to his best friend and lover, and squeezed his eyes shut. He pushed the thoughts of Dark away, banishing them back into the part of his mind where he hid all those emotions when they became too much to bear. Dark was the past. Satoshi was his future and there was no reason to dwell on the kaitou. He would never see him again.

"Love you,” he whispered roughly.

Satoshi's answer was a long, deep kiss, full of understanding and sympathy.

* * *

VI. Anniversary

Satoshi looked at the man sharing a bed with him. Daisuke was dozing, his eyes closed, his breathing even, but he wasn't really asleep. Now and then he would move a little, curl more into Satoshi's embrace, and it made the blond feel warm and giddy in one.

It wasn't their first time in bed together. Their relationship had been going steady for a year now. They had kissed and touched and fondled, but they had yet to take the last step. Daisuke had been temptation incarnate throughout their encounters, but he wasn't ready, Satoshi had decided. Even if he had so plainly offered.

Now, after twelve wonderful months, it had happened. Daisuke, the more romantically inclined of them, had prepared an anniversary dinner, and while his culinary skills weren't exactly that of a master, the food had been very good.

No one had planned on the rain. No one had given the weather report more than a glance. The summer storm had washed over them with a vengeance, soaking them in seconds, washing away whatever edible food had still been on the table.

Laughing, skidding on the wet tiles and trying to save what there was to save, Daisuke and Satoshi had cleared the table, but there was hardly anything to save.

Breathing hard, panting a little, both men soaked to the skin, they had stood in the kitchen, looking at the bout of bad weather. Rain had come down in sheets, sweeping away everything. Satoshi had looked at his lover of such a long time, the only person he had ever truly loved and wanted to be with, and from one second to the next the cold from the rain had turned into heat.

Blue eyes had met brown ones and then there had been lips colliding with lips, hungry, hot and wet, and tongues had met in a frantic kiss. It had been messy and wild, and Satoshi had unconsciously pushed Daisuke back until the other collided with the wall, pinning him there. Hard nipples poked against the wet fabric of Daisuke's shirt and he had rubbed and kissed them, making his lover mewl in pleasure.

Hands carved trails through his wet hair, digging into his scalp, holding him, and Daisuke pushed himself against him.

"Sato...” he groaned, hands scrabbling at the wet fabric, trying to remove it.

Satoshi gasped, forcefully drawing away from the tempting mouth, gazing into the heated eyes. His hands stroked over the firm chest, hindered by the clinging shirt, and he fought to remove it, like his lover fought to get his own removed. The clothes landed on the floor with a wet sound and their bodies collided, naked chests cool and damp against each other.

"Bed,” he growled when they came up for air again.

Daisuke's soft groan was full of agreement.

Shedding the pants, which were just as clinging due to the rain, the two men finally were naked, together, on the bed, and Daisuke was bucking underneath Satoshi's ministrations. He raked his fingers over his lover's back, blunt nails leaving red trails. Satoshi felt the hard arousal bump against his own, and he shivered, the need rising.

"Sato... want you...” Daisuke whispered.

He gazed into those heated eyes, trying to understand. He closed a hand around the arousal, stroking slowly, and Daisuke whimpered. His hips rose, pushing into the gentle grip and his legs fell open.

Satoshi swallowed at the blatantly open invitation. But he wouldn't draw the wrong conclusions. Taking his time to kiss a trail down the firm stomach and stroke the sensitive skin of the inner thighs, he finally arrived at the prize and gave it an experimental lick.

Daisuke moaned his appreciation. He raised his legs left and right, feet digging into the mattress, and pushed himself up on his elbows, watching as Satoshi licked and nipped and kissed him. Whenever he looked up, Satoshi met those passion-darkened eyes in a flushed face, begging him silently for more.

He let a finger slide further down, brushing over Daisuke's most intimate area. His lover's face showed nothing but trust and need and want.

"Sato... please...” he begged.

Satoshi sat up and crawled up the slender body, kissing Daisuke deeply. "I want to be in you,” he whispered, putting into words what he hoped Daisuke was trying to tell him.

"Yes,” was the low, fervent reply.

It would be their first time. For both of them. Daisuke had never slept with a man before and while Satoshi had been a top in the past, he had never felt much for his bed partners. For Daisuke, he felt more than simply love. It was a soul deep connection to a man he loved so completely, it sometimes scared him.

Now, looking at the dozing man, Satoshi could still feel those tight muscle surround him, hear Daisuke's harsh breathing. The first time always hurt and he had tried to be gentle, had used enough lube to drown in, but the discomfort had been there for several seconds, until Satoshi had started to move, stroking over that special spot.

They had lasted longer than he would have thought and it had been wonderful.

Satoshi ran a hand over the curve of Daisuke's ribs, down to a hip where the deflated arousal rested. He skipped over the hip bone to the firm behind, following the slick feel to where he had been just a short while ago.

Daisuke moved sleepily and brown eyes opened. He smiled at Satoshi, legs unconsciously spreading a little. Satoshi knew how tender Daisuke was at the moment, that he would feel the discomfort for a while longer, and he had no intention to make it worse. He simply caressed him and leaned over, pressing their lips together.

"Happy anniversary,” Daisuke whispered when they parted.

He chuckled. "Happy anniversary,” he echoed. "You okay?”

"More than okay.”

Daisuke stretched lazily and winced only a little as abused muscles protested. He pulled Satoshi to him again, snuggling close.

"Love you.”

As always those words launched a myriad of emotions in Satoshi and the blond smiled. Daisuke's love was precious to him.

"And I want to repeat this,” his lover added. "Often.” He nipped at him. "A lot.” Another nip. "Really a lot.” And a little bite.

Satoshi's body tingled with the words and the biting nips. "I'd love to,” he managed hoarsely.

Daisuke hummed in pleasure, closing his eyes. It was how he fell asleep in Satoshi's arms and the other man just watched him. He didn't know what deity he had to thank for his happiness, for this man in his arms, for his love, for his life, but he would be eternally grateful.

* * *

VII. Encounter

He watched the tall, slender figure as the blond walked slowly around the room, gazing at the mementos on the book shelves. Now and then he would stop, study something, never touching it, but his fingers would twitch a little. Nothing of the man he was watching reminded him of his enemy. Well, almost nothing. The wings were hard to ignore and they made him into what he truly was: a magical being.

Blonde hair spilled over his back, held back in a tightly bound pony tail. The strange little cross at the end of the pony tail had disappeared, just like the white clothes. In their place had appeared leisurely jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt, and sneakers. Very mundane, Daikii thought. Very unlike Krad.

The demon had changed.

A lot.

His eyes narrowed as Krad finally did touch something. It was a small leather-bound book that the old man recognized as the photo album Kosuke had given Emiko once. It contained images of Daisuke throughout childhood and later of Satoshi as the young Hikari had joined their family.

Krad opened it carefully and the golden eyes with their slit pupil looked at the colourful pictures. A flash of pain crossed the smooth, handsome face and the wings rustled as they were hugged more tightly against the slender back.

Daikii watched and waited, a little confused.

It was amazing to see Krad here anyway. He would have suspected that the demon chose to remain inside his host as Satoshi was sleeping upstairs. He and Daisuke had arrived for a family dinner and decided to spend the night. Daisuke's old room was a guest room now, easily big enough for the two young man to share. Dark had been with them throughout the evening, Krad had decided to stay within his host, apparently still not very much at ease in this family. Daikii couldn't fault him for that.

But now, in the early morning hours, he had left Satoshi and was roaming the house.

The past week's difficulties showed on the smooth features, Daikii mused. Krad looked a bit haggard, almost skittish in his behavior, and the elder Niwa knew that it would take time for both demons to heal from the attacks. Daisuke was still sporting bruises and Satoshi's twisted wrist was wrapped in a bandage. The fight against the violent art work had been long and hard, and it had cost them.

Krad briefly closed his eyes, trembling a little, and when he opened them again he simply put away the album. Something had deeply disturbed him. Suddenly he turned, magic flaring, the wings opening slightly. Daikii raised his hands quietly, meeting the frightened golden eyes.

Fright? Krad was afraid?

Then again, judging from the rather weak flare, the demon wasn't yet in peak condition.

"Good morning,” Daikii said calmly. "You're up early.”

Krad stared at him, the wings still trembling a little, then the magic settled abruptly, another sign of how weak the being was.

"Shouldn't you still recover in your host?”

"I'm fine,” Krad replied dismissively.

Daikii snorted. "I could kick your butt with one arm tied behind my back, Krad.”

The golden eyes lit up with outrage, but no hostile move was made. "I'm fine,” he just repeated.

So be it, the older Niwa thought. "Tea?” he offered.

Krad hesitated, then nodded. His eyes strayed briefly to the shelf, then he followed Daikii into the kitchen. His wings rustled a little and Daikii hid a smile. He knew why they were out. They gave Krad size, which was simply to protect himself, and Satoshi had once mentioned that while there was a ‘no wings' policy in the home the two young men shared, Krad slipped now and then. Especially when he felt threatened or was weak.

Making tea, he kept an eye on the demon.

"Sugar?” he asked after a moment.

"No.”

He handed the mug to Krad, who took it gingerly as if he was afraid that it would be snatched away. Daikii drank silently, still watching.

The silence continued as the two men, one human, one a demon, shared an early morning tea. Krad was quieting down visibly, pale fingers curled around the mug.  
Those inhuman, golden eyes met Daikii's and the older man raised his eyebrows.

"Refill?" he offered.

The blond shook his head. "No, I'm good."

Suddenly his head snapped around and the wings shook a little. A few seconds later Satoshi stepped into the room, dressed in sweats, looking tired. The hair was bound back into a haphazard tail and he was just as pale as his demon.

"There you are. Hey." A smile crossed the tired features and the blue eyes filled with relief. Then Satoshi nodded at Daikii, who just raised his mug.

"Tea?" Niwa offered.

"Actually, I think I need a coffee."

He chuckled. "Tea is just as strong, my boy. It's a myth that coffee is a better wake-up drug."

Satoshi shrugged and started the percolator. "Right now, I'm craving something more like coffee."

While the machine was brewing his coffee, he walked over to his former curse and Daikii watched as Satoshi's features gentled even more, as a hand tenderly stroked over the wing closest to him.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked softly, barely loud enough for the other to hear.

Krad evaded the blue gaze and Satoshi curled his hand around an arm, leaning forward.

"Come back," he coaxed.

It was as if those had been the magic words. The demon form dissolved and for a brief moment, Satoshi closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. When he opened them again, Daikii met the level gaze with a little smile.

"Better," Niwa murmured.

Satoshi just nodded and filled his mug with coffee. "Better," he echoed.

Daikii refilled his own mug and continued his watch, but this time his target was the host of the demon who had once been Dark's fiercest enemy. He had an inkling as to what it was like to carry such a being, but for him it had been Dark. The thief had been different than Krad, had never tried to take over, to harm, to hurt, to inflict pain. He had never tried to control. Dark had been a back seat rider unless called upon. Krad had been a dominant, fearsome monster.

Now Satoshi was a host to his former nightmare once more and so much had changed. Just looking into the peaceful blue eyes told Daikii that nothing of the past horror was there any more. Krad was no longer the monster; he was Dark's other half.

Satoshi gave him a little smirk, then nodded wordlessly and wandered off back into the room he shared with his lover, Daikii's grand-child Daisuke.

Daikii chuckled. Things had truly changed lately. The return of Dark and Krad had been a surprise, but the way the two had developed, the changes in Krad, had been astounding.

"To more changes to come," Daikii toasted the silent kitchen and raised his mugs. "And may they be positive."

* * *  
VIII. Distrust

Towa stood on the terrace, overlooking the large garden and her eyes were on the tall, blond figure sitting on the wall that separated the garden from the steep cliff side. The sound of the waves crashing far below was distant today. The sun shone down with abandon, sea gulls circled above, and it was a perfect day.

Perfect like the creature she was watching. Even in clothes that didn't remind her of the pristine, elegant way of dressing Krad looked... like Krad. The hair was shorter, the single, long strand that hung over his eyes was gone, and there were no wings, but Towa only saw the monster. He had his knees drawn up, lower arms resting lazily in them, and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of shades as he soaked up the sun.

"Towa?"

The soft voice startled her a and she turned, almost flushing with embarrassment as she looked into the deeply violet eyes of Dark.

There had been a time she had been completely stricken with him, had felt nothing but almost hero-like adoration. Dark had been a hero back then, and he still was. All the works of art with a soul, with sentiency, had heard of the Phantom Thief, of his work. When she had met him, it had been like a dream come true. He had saved her, he had brought her back to the Niwas, and she had decided to serve them. Created by a Hikari, she had finally found a purpose in serving the Niwa family.

Until the fateful day when Dark and Krad had returned she had never felt like she did now. Towa had been ecstatic to have Dark back, but Krad... Krad was the monster, the horror, of their past.

"Dark," she now greeted him.

Like Krad he looked different, but not too much. The wild hairstyle was still there in a way. Just shorter. He was dressed in jeans and t-shirt and sneakers, looking cool. He had always looked cool and like everyone's wet dream.

Towa turned back to watching Krad. "Is he really that different?" she asked evenly.

"Yes, Towa, he is. Very much so."

She frowned a little. "He tried to kill you and... and Daisuke... even his own host. How can you forgive him?"

"Because I've seen his pain, his past... and him. He's not who you remember. You only saw a moment in time, not the whole thing. Without the knowledge I have, you can't understand him."

Towa studied him closely. "I can't forgive him, Dark. I can't forget what he did."

His eyes appeared old all of a sudden, as old as he really was, so much older than her, actually. "He tried to kill my host, Towa. Daisuke was his target more often than not. Satoshi suffered a lot under him. I don't ask you to accept him as a friend or confidant. I just ask you to have an open mind. Krad is part of Satoshi, like I am part of Dai. And he's part of me. A very integral part. Essentially, we are the same. We're both demons."

"Yes, but you..."

"There is no 'but'," he interrupted her almost harshly. "We are the Black Wings. We are one and the same. Two souls who shared the same work of art. Like you, Towa, we were created by a Hikari. I love Krad. He will always be half of me."

"Sorry," she whispered, shaking her head. "I just can't... he is... he... I just can't see him like I see you."

Dark nodded his acceptance. "I can't force you to change your mind. But remember that Satoshi is part of Krad and vice versa. You can't have one without the other. When Satoshi visits, Krad will be there, too. Krad's already doing you a favor by removing his presence despite the fact that he can't exist outside for a prolonged amount of time!"

Anger swung in the usually so light and humor-filled voice. Satoshi and Daisuke had come because Emiko had finally decided that the computer needed a serious upgrade, and Satoshi was the man to do it. Daisuke had tagged along, spending time with his family. That family now included the blond demon.

Towa's lips became a thin line. She glanced at the blond again. "Sorry," she whispered. She turned and walked away.  
   
 

Dark sighed softly and looked after the disappearing form, then walked over to his lover, who hadn't moved an inch. Krad was perfectly aware of Towa, he was convinced of that. He just hadn't reacted. Now that he approached, the blond turned his head and a smile crossed the handsome, smooth features. Dark felt himself mirror the smile. He reached out and pushed the sunglasses further up his lover's nose, grinning.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Krad replied, catching the hand and wrapping his fingers around it.

Dark leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. Before he could remove himself, Krad caught him and kissed him on the lips, nipping and licking until Dark opened up under him.

"That's a kiss," the demon whispered.

Dark chuckled. "Fast learner," he murmured. He stroked over one cheek, noting the way too faint emissions of energy. "You need to recharge, love."

"I'll be fine."

Dark scowled. He didn't like the differences made between him and Krad, but he understood the reasoning behind it. Krad had been the enemy, he had hurt a lot of people, Dark and Daisuke included, but all of them who now lived together knew about Krad's past.

"Dark," the blond whispered and tugged at his hand. "I understand. She fears me and I won't help her along by hanging around the house. I had to be away, even outside Satoshi, to calm her fear."

"It's wrong."

"We can't change it. We've been back for less than a year. Towa needs time."

Reaching for a strand of long, blond hair, Dark played with it, curling it around his finger. Krad scowled a little, but he didn't stop him.

They simply stayed together, enjoying the sun, the waves below, the breeze ruffling their hair. Dark wrapped his arms around his lover, burying his face in the sun warm hair, enjoying the smell, the texture, the sheer presence of him, trying to ignore the alarmingly low rate of energy. Finally he transferred a little of his own into the slender form and Krad started as if shot.

"Dark..." he muttered, slightly annoyed.

"Don't fight what you need," was the softly murmured reply. "I don't want you fainting on me."

Krad chuckled. "I'm not that weak."

The kaitou didn't answer, just sought the nearness again. It had frightened him in the beginning how attracted he was to the demon, how much he needed the other. Now it was just natural to be like this.

'You were that close in the Black Wings,' Kosuke had told him one evening with his ever-present faint smile. 'You were two entities, entwined, aware of each other, seeking each other for comfort. It's no surprise that you did the same in this world, though for the past centuries that attraction had a violent touch to it.'

Yes, because Krad had been conditioned to hate him. The hatred had disappeared with the changes all around them, and the conditioning... well, it was still there. Sometimes Dark saw the chains and the scars and the hurt from so long ago, especially when Krad was low on power or his defenses were down. The slender, smooth-skinned form would show the traces of abuse, the scarring around his wrists and on his back. It would take a long time to heal because it had been inflicted over a long period of time.

"Love you," he murmured.

Krad hugged him wordlessly.

* * *

IX. Taste

It was a balmy late afternoon, a perfect time to sit outside in one of the many street cafes and enjoy the autumn warmth and the orange rays of the sun playing over the houses. Sun-dappled sidewalks were the playground of teenagers, young lovers and little kids with their toys. Colorful umbrellas guarded the bistro tables and people laughed and talked in the cafes and restaurants.

Satoshi looked at the multiple offered flavors, trying to decide which one to take home for desert.

/Satoshi? What are you doing?/

Hikari didn't start at the soft voice in his mind. He had made his peace with Krad, not only getting used to having the demon in his mind but sometimes even finding himself in lively discussions with his former nemesis.

//I'm trying to decide which one to take. I like vanilla, especially Bourbon vanilla. It's such a warm flavor. But Dai prefers chocolate. What do you think?//  
Silence.

//Krad?//

/I wouldn't know, Satoshi/ the demon said softly.

//Why wouldn't you... oh.//

Satoshi's eyes widened slowly as he understood. Sure, he knew about his demon's past, but knowing and knowing were different things – and the most innocent incidents brought back that knowledge.

//You've never eaten ice cream before?//

/No/

Of course not. Stupid question. Whenever Krad had pushed out, he had done so to fight, to take over the host body and try to kill Dark. He didn't need to really eat like humans did because the host did that.

Satoshi contemplated the ice cream for a second before he made his choice.

*

Looking at his finished work Satoshi grinned with satisfaction. He felt Krad move closer curiously. While Dark had started to take a liking to his corporeal existence outside Daisuke, even if it had a time limit, Krad had yet to really leave Satoshi. There had a moment or two when he had spent an hour, maybe a bit more, outside his host, but those were rare incidents. And when he was inside Satoshi, he usually kept his quiet and retreated to a far region of the shared mind.

Satoshi had tried to draw him out of that self-inflicted loneliness, but Krad was still rather skittish at times, afraid to end up hurting the one person he needed the most, and with it destroying everything they had slowly started to build.

//Ah, you're here, good. Could you take over for a minute?// Satoshi now asked.

Krad hesitated.

//Please?//

/Why...?/

//Krad, trust me. I just want you to see something. With your own eyes//

More hesitation, then Krad mumbled an 'Okay', sounding far from happy.

The change went smoothly and painlessly, even the materialization of the huge wings.

"Now what?” Krad asked, puzzled.

//Take the spoon and dig in//

"Spoon?” Krad looked down on the table, confused.

//Yeah, spoon. You know, the little metallic semi-round thing, part of common cutlery? Tools some people use to eat food with?// Satoshi explained, radiating his amusement to take the possible sting out of the words.

/I know what a spoon is, Hikari! What I don't know is what I should use it for?/

//Eat?// Satoshi suggested.

/Eat ... oh?/

Krad took the spoon as advised and hesitantly slid it into the slick looking white stuff. Then golden eyes widened in surprise and wonder when the first mouthful of vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips melted in his mouth.

"Sato... this is... wow..."

Another spoonful was devoured, this time with much more enthusiasm.

In the back of the shared mind, Satoshi shook his head, somewhat pleased but at the same time a bit sad about the way such simple pleasures as eating ice cream could make Krad happy. The demon had been held prisoner for almost three hundred years, used and abused, and he had been refused even the tiniest bit of free will. The ongoing torture had almost turned the innocent childlike creature into a complete psycho.

Satoshi had hated the demon with a vengeance, loathed his very existence and stated that a creature like him should have been terminated at birth.

He had been so wrong.

Like his ancestors.

He'd never be able to make it up to Krad, but maybe he could give the blond some of the freedom he deserved. He hadn't been asked to be drawn into this world, and he hadn't deserved that kind of treatment.

And if something like this could bring a little of the innocent being Krad had never been allowed to be back, all the better.

"Satoshi?” Krad suddenly said.

//Hm?//

He had let his spoon sink, ignoring the half-eaten ice cream. Golden eyes looked at the slowly melting vanilla ice cream and Satoshi felt a wave of emotions pass through him, all coming from Krad.

//Krad?// he asked, concerned. //Krad, is everything okay?//

"Yes," was the soft answer, the gaze still fixed on the food.

//Then what...//

There was the tingle of a separation and for a moment Satoshi was completely disoriented, blinking a few times. He finally looked up and right into the emotionally wide open eyes of his former nightmare. Krad swallowed a little, visible fighting against all he was feeling.

"Krad?" the young host asked, real concern chasing away his former happiness at Krad's positive experience with the ice cream.

"Why did you do this... for me?"

Satoshi was slightly confused. "Do this? You mean the ice cream? You said you never had it before. I actually doubt you know food, and I thought... well, in my body you can eat... you could have a taste..."

Wings trembled and feathers rustled slightly. "No one ever cared," came the rough whisper, barely loud enough for Satoshi to really hear.

"Krad..." Satoshi stepped forward, pushing away a wing that had automatically slid forward like a protective shield. "Krad, I wanted to do this for you. I know how bad it was for you in the past, and I wanted you to feel something... positive. There's a whole world out there that you have never experienced and I think it's time you do. Little by little... starting with ice cream." The blue eyes twinkled a little.

Krad stared at him, looking so shocked and lost, Satoshi touched him with a reassuring hand. He rubbed the arm closest to him, smiling.

"Maybe it was a bit overwhelming," he conceded. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Krad protested. "No... I just never... never expected to... after all that happened..."

Satoshi stopped him, cupping the handsome face with a strong hand. "Our past has nothing to do with our future. I know that now, and I want you with me, Krad. I'm not your master, neither are you a servant. You're your own man, you live and breathe and exist. You're free to come and go as you like. You don't have to ask for permission. What my family has done to you... I can never make it up to you. You suffered at their hands and you nearly destroyed yourself."

"Satoshi..."

He shook his head, indicating for Krad to keep silent. "Krad, I'm the last of my blood line and we were both victims of an ancient sealing gone wrong. Just like and Daisuke and Dark. You just got the worse end of the deal. I want you to be happy. I want you to understand that the past won't repeat itself. I'm not like my ancestors."

Krad's hands framed his face, his fingers ran through the dark blond hair. "You're not, Hikari Satoshi. You never were," he said softly. "I trust you. I love you like I loved my first host. I protect you with my life and I will never hurt you again."

It was like a vow and Satoshi felt a whirl of emotions. He wondered how something as innocent as eating ice cream had come to this. But the words made him warm and dizzy nevertheless.

So much time wasted, he thought desperately. Had he known all this as a child... had he understood Krad's true reasons, the pain, the desperation, the fear and anger...

Water under the bridge.

He pulled the demon into a hug, felt wings close around them, and whispered, "Thank you."

When they stepped apart, Krad looked ruefully at the molten ice cream. Satoshi chuckled. "I still have a container in the freezer. You want to stay outside and eat some more?"

There was a brief flicker in the golden eyes, seeking automatic reassurance that it was okay to do so, and Satoshi just nodded encouragingly. When the wings dissolved, he was smiling widely.

With new bowls in their hands, they settled down and Satoshi quietly watched the demon eat the sweet treat.

* * *

X. Sketch

A flutter of movement in the summer breeze made Daisuke turn and look. Picking up the pile of paper he realized it was a sketchbook. The wind had opened it and Daisuke was about to close it when a drawing caught his attention. Before he really realized it, he had sat down on and was flipping though the sketchbook. Some sketches were rougher than others, simple outlines of scenery but then ...

Daisuke gasped, eyes widening. The picture he was looking at wasn't a rough sketch, it was a carefully detailed drawing. It showed a man, leaning leisurely against a wall; the play of light and shadows on his body from the sun shining through partially closed blinds outlining the slim body. He was looking at the observer and only on second gaze Daisuke noticed the details. One hand had slipped into the partially open pants, the other one hidden by the open shirt, revealing the finely muscled chest.

But that wasn't what made Daisuke swallow ... it was the look in the eyes of the man the artist had captured. Hot and longing, yet gentle... it made a certain part of Daisuke's anatomy want to take a closer look, too.

Damn, this was Dark he was looking at!

Sex on legs...

Daisuke quickly turned the page.

And swallowed.

Dark again, but this time it was only the face. He was reclining on a bed, strands of the dark hair pouring over the pillow. One arm was lifted above his head, the other one seemingly outstretched at the observer, the expression... gentle?

But there was something else, something not quite right, and Daisuke took a closer look.

And inhaled deeply when he realized it wasn't a pillow Dark had his head cradled against, it was a hand. And the ‘not quite right' thing was due to the reflection in his eyes, the reflection of the other person the hand belonged to. Daisuke recognized the intense expression suddenly, because he had seen it before, in another face, at another time. It was a look Satoshi wore sometimes, too.

Daisuke understood what he was looking at now – one of the most intimate moments between lovers. Something so utterly private, no one else should ever see it.

And Krad had been able to capture it in a simple pencil drawing?

He must have poured all his emotions, all his love for Dark into the delicate work. It seemed to start vibrating with energy...

Damn!

Someone cleared his throat behind him.

Daisuke closed the sketchbook with a ‘thud' and looked into a pair of inhuman feline eyes that regarded him questioningly and a little sad.

"You looked at them?” Krad asked quietly and Daisuke nodded.

"The wind opened it. I know I wasn't supposed to look. Krad, you... you are good. Incredible, to be precise.”

Golden eyes widened. "Thank you.”

"Have you ever shown him?”

Krad shook his head. "No, you're the first one to ever have a look at them. They're... private.”

"You put all your feelings into them, didn't you?”

"Yes.”

Damn ...

Daisuke stood, handing over the sketchbook. "You'll have to seal it, Krad,” he said softly.

Confusion crept into the demon's face.

"It's already alive. You're a Hikari after all.”

"I'm no Hikari!”

"Oh yes, you are. You were born a Hikari, bound to the bloodline, hosted by Hikari artists for three centuries. You are a Hikari, even more than Satoshi. Seal, it Krad.”

Krad looked down on the innocent looking book and Daisuke wondered how the demon could possibly have missed the magic the little object was already emitting in waves. He squeezed the other man's shoulder sympathetically as he passed him.

"I'm sorry. You are good, Krad.”

Because it meant Krad would never draw again. Just like Satoshi had never layed a finger onto clay or marble again.

°

Krad opened the book and let his fingers gently wander over the drawings, feeling the magic inside push against a barrier, and he smiled sadly. When he had finished the drawings he had known that he didn't want to show them, but now that Daisuke had seen them the magic had awoken. He had never thought something like that would happen, could happen.

‘You're a Hikari after all. Even more than Satoshi.'

No, Daisuke, not more than Satoshi, Krad thought. Never more than Satoshi.

He pulled out a white feather.  
   
 

XI. Distant Friends

"Daisuke!”

The loud, happy yell made Daisuke flinch and then he was encased in a bear-hug. Dark made a strangled noise from inside.

:::Sheesh:::~ the kaitou muttered. :::Overwhelming much?:::

Daisuke finally returned the hug, chuckling both at the comment and the greeting.

"Hey, Saehara.”

His former school buddy pounded him on his back in his excitement, grinning from ear to ear. "Good to see you again, Niwa! How're you doing?”

"Great. You?”

Saehara smiled more, if that was at all possible. He had filled out a lot more than Daisuke in the last years. After the near-apocalypse where part of the town had been damaged, after everything had quieted down, Saehara had changed schools. His father had been transferred to Tokyo to a larger precinct, a very good career move, and the family had followed. Daisuke had been in contact with his friend for a while, then it had tapered off. A card here or there, an email, then a long stretch of nothing.

When Daisuke had gone to Tokyo for his own studies, he hadn't really thought about catching up with Saehara Takeshi at all. His mind had been busy with so much else, among those matters the fact that he and Satoshi had moved in together and had become lovers.

Ten long years since they had last seen each other personally.

Saehara wasn't as tall as Daisuke, but he had about gained in body weight. He wasn't fat, but it wasn't all muscle either. The hair was short, almost a crew cut, and the dark eyes were sparkling with fun and life.

"Wonderful!” Saehara now answered Daisuke's question. "I've been really great.”

Both men walked down the promenade.

"Just finished the U and I'm looking into a few jobs.”

"You stayed with journalism?”

"Kinda. It's interesting, but I sorta slid into politics. It's an interesting topic and it corresponded with the journalism part. I've got a business degree and one of the politics and science papers if looking for a free journalist. It sounds promising.”

Daisuke nodded. "Good luck with that.”

"So, you still studying?”

"In a way. I'm on my way to a degree. Doctorate, actually. I'm working part-time for a local art museum.”

Saehara, who had never been that much into art, just nodded. "Heard anything from Hiwatari?”

Daisuke hesitated. Takeshi had probably heard nothing of Satoshi's name-change, about him taking back the family name, or that the two men were now involved.

"Yes,” he just said.

"And? Still living here?”

"Yes. He went to the same university I did.”

Saehara snorted. "And here I thought he would already be heading some kind of company, brain-child that he was. I always wondered how a genius like him hadn't already left school and all.”

But he had. Satoshi had had finished school already before coming to Daisuke's junior high as a spy and later much more. Today he had a doctorate in engineering, was on his way to a second one in just a few weeks time, had founded his own little company that worked in the security business of computers and other electronic equipment, and he and Daisuke had been a firm item for years.

Daisuke bit back on telling all of that to his friend.

:::Why not?'::: Dark asked, startling him a little.

:::Some things are a bit harder to digest than others:::

:::The relationship part of the genius side of Sato?'::: the kaitou wanted to know.

Daisuke didn't answer. Instead he focused on Saehara again, who was talking. "Last I heard he and one of the Harada twins got together, but I figured it wouldn't last.”

"It didn't,” Daisuke murmured.

"You and Riku?”

"Same deal.”

Saehara gave him a sympathetic look. "Ah well. Teenage crush, huh?”

Daisuke just shrugged.

Saehara went on about the girls he had met and how he had just now found the love of his life, a young woman by the name of Mei Kim from Osaka. It looked pretty serious between them. The families were already preparing for the wedding bells.

"So, got anyone in your life?”

:::Nosey::: Dark commented.

Daisuke just nodded. "Yes.”

"That's great!”

They stopped by a coffee shop and got themselves each a paper mug to go, continuing their stroll.

"We might make it a double date one day,” Takeshi laughed. "I know this fabulous little restaurant here. Good food, good prices. And good sized portions.”

Daisuke shrugged. "I don't know.”

"Don't tell me she's shy. Or that you are!”

"It's not that.”

:::Tell him or stop teasing::: Dark muttered.

So Daisuke changed topics. They chatted about this and that for the next hour until Saehara's cell phone rang. He listened to the caller, then talked briefly, but Daisuke didn't listen in. When his friend had hung up, regret was in the dark eyes.

"I have to be somewhere. Job related. You want to get together tomorrow?”

"I'm taking the train home tonight. My grandfather's birthday is tomorrow.”

Saehara shrugged. "Well, call when you're here again, okay? I doubt I'll be leaving any time soon.”

He nodded and they exchanged email addresses and cell numbers, then Saehara was off in a hurry.

:::Dai?'::: Dark asked softly.

:::Hm?':::

:::You think he wouldn't be able to handle you and Sato together?':::

:::I don't know, Dark. I just don't know:::

It shouldn't bother him, Daisuke knew. Saehara was a distant friend, someone he hadn't seen in years, but what if the other made something out of it? What if...?

He shook his head angrily.

Dark sat in the back of his mind, silent, watchful, and just a little bit quizzical.

"I don't care,” Daisuke finally whispered as he pushed past the thickening crowd of people around the railway station.

:::Good::: Dark told him, sounding satisfied.

The trip home was mostly done in silence and Daisuke spent the time reading one of the books he had borrowed from the university's library. When he finally arrived at the townhouse he and Satoshi shared, he had pushed the encounter with Saehara aside.

It wasn't important any more.

end of this drabble


End file.
